Twisted Fate
by Nyume
Summary: There's only so much a person can take before they.. Snap. After attending a masquerade ball held by honorable Jarl Elisif of Solitude, trouble ensues and young high elf Elkrii discovers people want her dead- but why? Rated M for later chapters!


Twisted Fate

The moonlight was beating down upon Elkrii's skin, making her appear like a porcelain doll. Her raven hair danced in the wind as shadows caressed her skin. The white stallion's hooves beat down upon the earth like a thunderous roar as the carriage neared the ragged breathing pierced the mysterious silence as her hand clutched the unknown invitation to Lady Elisif's masquerade ball.

The stagecoach abruptly came to a halt as she neared Solitude. Her eyes gazed out the window lingering over the castle as it stood proud with beauty. The walls were a tattered grey that pulsed with the hardship of Skyrim, and the city that encased it was truly breathtaking. The night drawled on as the carriage doors brushed open with ease and her elvish, blonde body stepped out. Elkrii glanced at the sky with admiration sparkling in her jaded washed eyes when she noticed a lone, fallen leaf drifting toward the ground. Her feet carried her to the towering gateway as two gentlemen greeted her with warm smiles as they opened the doors to the graceful city of Solitude.

All eyes fell upon Elkrii as she approached the ballroom with swift steps; shying her face. With nimble fingers, she adjusted her white khajiit like mask shrouding the top part of her face. Carefully, Elkrii peeked down at her formal white, elven dress that was complimented by a golden shawl and smoothed out the ruffles.

Icy fingers grasped her wrist, pulling her away from her thoughts. The notes strung from a lute in a corner lofted into her ears; soothing her with a harmonious melody. Warm breath bit at her neck as a husky male voice whispered into her ear, "Would you care to dance, my lady?" With a brisk nod, he led her to the middle of the floor when a slow melody began to play from the bards. Their bodies swayed with harmony, matching each other's pace. All eyes were upon Elkrii and her companion, an unknown male imperial. He had silky dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and marvelous snow white skin. His touch upon her body felt like the Dread Fathers breath.

"You have marvelous emerald eyes, high elf" he purred against her ear. His voice was like the richest skooma that she couldn't get enough of. Gently twirling her, he dipped her body low and brought her back up again as the song flowed around them. All eyes were on the unknown couple; hushed whispers flew around the room. As the song ended, applause erupted throughout the crowd. Heat rushed up to her cheeks as she daintily excused herself to get fresh air.

The wind bit at her skin as she opened the balcony doors. The night sky was painted with streaks of stars; the moon was shadowed by a cloud. Sighing, Elkrii ran a hand through her ominous hair as she gazed at the blackened world. Her thoughts were cut abruptly as foot steps were nearing her. "Such a fine night out, isn't it Miss?" a rough voice spoke behind her. The same man who danced with her in the ball room appeared at her side, occasionally glancing at her. Elkrii glanced at the man's eyes; they were shades of a chocolate brown. "So, would you care to take a stroll with me through the lovely garden below us, with the moonlight as our torch?" His words were carefully placed; they held a twinge of hope and amusement. "I would love too, Mr.…?" Embarrassment flushed her cheeks as she realized she didn't formally introduce herself to this stranger. "Please, just call me Lucien." She could hear a smile in his voice. "And what name would a pretty girl like you have?" A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she meekly answered with "Elkrii."

The moon's rays beat down upon the garden, illuminating it with an ominous glow. The world seemed to have stopped all together as Elkrii and Lucien descended upon the lavish garden. Torch bugs danced in the moonlight looking like fallen stars. Everything seemed so surreal; it felt like she was in a dream. A quick flash of silver caught her eye as she glanced at Lucien. Alarm flooded her veins as she saw his fingers lace around a silver dagger. "What lovely dagger you have there, what do you plan on doing with it?" Elkrii asked nervously. The world seemed to have fallen apart at her feet as everything dawned upon her; he was going to kill her. "Foolish little elf," he teased with malice "a contract has been made and bound with blood, someone wants you _dead_." Chills ran down Elkrii's spine from Lucien's words. Locking eyes with Lucien, horror was written all over Elkrii's face. "You're a part of the Dark Brotherhood, aren't you?" Elkrii asked in disbelief while taking a few steps away from him.

"You could say that" murmured Lucien. Turning on her heel, Elkrii sprinted from Lucien. The world flashed by in a blur as the shadows cloaked her skin. Sighing, Lucien murmured "they always run" before taking off in pursuit after her. Death seemed to have grasped her soul as fear stitched itself into her body. Stumbling through the darkness, Elkrii tripped over a hidden rock before landing into a pile of leaves with a thud. Groaning from the sudden impact, she looked up and found Lucien towering over her. His eyes no longer were soft; instead they held a cruel look. Anger welled up inside of her like a fiery inferno- no more was she going to be the damsel in distress. "You don't know who you're dealing with..." Elkrii hissed at the man towering over her. Lucien only looked down at her with amusement dancing in his eyes; "you're just another soul for the Dread Father, high elf." He chuckled as he advanced to her tangled form.

"You really shouldn't come any closer..." she murmured as her emerald washed eyes flashed to an eerie grey. "Oh and what're you going to do about it, elf?" he spat at the woman below him. "This" she whispered hotly as a growl rumbled in her throat. Her ruby stained lips pulled back revealing rows of jagged teeth and her body trembled as growls emanated from her golden throat. Lucien's eyes widened in disbelief as the scene unfolded before him. "By sithis," he cried "you're a bloody werewolf!" Elkrii's once lithe form dissipated and hair began to spring from all of her pores- her nails sharpened into deadly claws. Howling at the blackened sky, Elkrii sat back on her haunches and stared at Lucien with hunger in her now wolf like eyes. His legs shakily backed away while he gawked at her, at this _monster_. A roar broke free from her jaws and snapped at the air, giving him a warning to back off.

Not needing to be told twice, Lucien bolted through the hollowed darkness as his breathing came out in ragged pants. Droplets of sweat built up upon his forehead as he burst through the once lavish garden toward safety. Across the distance, Elkrii reverted back to her now naked elven form. Her eyes were narrowed as she snarled her next words,

"and this is why you don't mess with a high elf who's a daughter of Hircine."


End file.
